Dark Venus
by Rosalina56789
Summary: Sailor Venus is kidnapped and brainwashed by the negaforce. Can the other Sailor Scouts save her and retore her to her true self? (Please note this is based on season 1, so no Outer Senshis will be included.)
1. Chapter 1

Venus soon woke up in a dark room. "Where am i?" She wondered outloud. She tried to get up, but her hands and legs were tied with rope. "Venus Crescent...BEAM!" she shouted. The roped only absorbed her power, not even leaving a burn. Suddenly, a gas released into the air. Venus screamed, but then fell asleep.

 **A few hours before**

"Ahh!" Screamed the people of new tokyo, who were being attacked by a human/plant like fusion monster, that was summoned by Queen Beryl. The screaming woke up Mina Aino, who looked out the window and gasped. "I better get the scou-" she paused and smirked. "I think i can handle this on my own," she thought. "Venus Power," she whispered, trying not to wake Artemis up. Once transformed, she dramatically jumped out the window and landed infront of the monster. "I am Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love and Beauty," she shouted, "and in the name of Venus, i will punish you!" the monster quickly identified who she was. "A Sailor Scout," it thought, "Queen Beryl would love this." "Venus Crescent...BEAM!" Sailor Venus shouted. The monster somehow grabbed the beam in its vines and made the beam grow bigger. "Have a taste of your OWN medicine!" it shouted. It fired the giant beam straight at her. "AHHH!" She screamed and ran, but the beam was too fast, and it hit her, making her black out.

 **Back in the dark room**

Zoisite walked in and giggled her annoying high pitched giggle. "Now time to get you to Queen Beryl," she said. She walked in the throne room with Venus on her shoulder and bowed. "My Queen, I have kidnapped a Sailor Scout," she said. Queen Beryl's eyes widened. "Really? give her to me, Zoisite," the Queen replied. Zoisite handed Venus over. "Looks like Sailor Venus," Queen Beryl stated and evil laughed. She carried Sailor Venus to another dark room. "Thank you, Zoisite. You are dismissed." Queen Beryl untied Venus and put her in a machine. She turned it on. Once my brainwashing machine is done, you will be a loyal soldier for the NEGAFORCE!" She evil laughed as the orange on Sailor Venus'es uniform turned dark purple.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Side of Planet Venus

"Is everyone here?" asked Lita, waiting outside the movie theater. "Everyone but Serena and Mina," Raye said impatiently. "Serena i can understand," started Luna, "but i have no idea where Mina is." "What if something bad happened to her?" Amy asked. "Don't talk like that you're making me worried!" a pinicked voice stated. Lita, Raye, Amy, and Luna screamed and looked behind themselves to find Serena. "Serena why did you-" Raye started when Artemis came running toward them. "GIIIRLS!" he said. "Slow down, Atemis, what's wrong?" aked Luna. "YOU DIDN'T SEE THE NEWS LAST NIGHT!? IT'S SAILOR VENUS! SHE SNUCK OUT LAST NIGHT AND GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE NEGAFORCE!" "WHAT!?" Luna shouted, "C'mon girls, transform!" "Right!" said Amy, Lita, and Raye. "Wait, but i wanted to see the movie! WAHHHH!" Serena said.

 **In Queen Beryl's Lair**

"Sailor Venus! Zoisite!" Screamed Queen Beryl. Sailor Venus slowly appeared infront of Queen Beryl, along with Zoisite. Sailor Venus looked different. Her red bow was now dark purple, along with the orange spots on her uniform and her shoes. The two bows on her uniform was also dark purple, and her broch was now silver. Her shirt and gloves were black, and her eyes were a reddish-purple color. "You called my Queen?" "Let's test your loyalty and have you go on your first mission. There's a new movie theater that opened up, and it will be crowded with victims. Get as much negative energy for me as you can from those foolish humans!" Queen Beryl announced. "Yes, my Queen," Sailor Venus said as she slowly disappeared from sight. "Zoisite, go with her and make sure she does what she's told. If she does not, grab her by the feet and retreat in a portal." "Yes, Queen Beryl," said Zoisite, "I will do my best."

 **At the Theater**

"Jupiter Power!" "Mars Power!" "Mercury Power!" "Moon Prism...POWER!" said the four Sailor Scouts, transforming. Suddenly they heard a scream from the movie theater. "What was that?" Amy asked. "It could be the Negaforce. Let's go!" said Sailor Jupiter. Once the Scouts got in, everyone had their energy sucked out by Zoisite and Sailor Venus. "No way," said Luna. "Is that," said Artemis. "SAILOR VENUS!?" Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Luna, and Artemis shouted at the same time. "Suprise,d?" asked a mysterious voice. The Scouts looked up to see Zoisite, who let out her annoying, high pitched giggle. "She's with us now, so deal with it!" "No way!" shouted Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire...IGNITE!" Zoisite and Venus dodged the fire. "Venus Dark Beam...SMASH!" Sailor Venus shouted. Mars screamed and got hit by the beam. Venus smirked. "See, she's with us now," Zoisite said, "and you can't do anything about it!" Suddenly a rose came out of the sky and hit Venus and Zoisite. "AHH!" they screamed. "Tuxedo Mask!" Moon shouted. "She's lying, Sailor Moon. You can bring Venus back if you hit her enought times and heal her with the Silver Crystal," Tuxedo Mask said. "Ok!" Sailor Moon said. "Jupiter Thunder...CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter said. Thunder came crashing down onto Sailor Venus. "Moon Healing..." Sailor Moon started. "Hurry, let's retreat before she makes you good!" Zoisite whispered to Venus. Venus nodded, and Zoisite summoned a portal to Queen Beryl's Lair, and they scurried in. "POWER!" Moon said, but it was too late, and Venus was gone. "Ugh, you took too long!" said Mars. "No i did NOT!" Moon shoted as they started to fight. Luna sighed. "Maybe next time we'll get her," Luna said. Mercury, Jupiter, and Artemis nodded. "Maybe next time."


End file.
